


The Tale of the Three Brothers - IT Version

by rhysreads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Tale of the Three Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysreads/pseuds/rhysreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were once three brothers who was going to download a film at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a stop where FRA monitored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Three Brothers - IT Version

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: FRA = Anti-Piracy Office/bureau in Sweden  
> This was a story that my friend and I did when we were bored, like 2-3 year ago. Please review :D

There were once three brothers who was going to download a film at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a stop where FRA monitored. However, these brother were learned in the computer sciences, and so they simply made a proxytunnel where they could get passed the tunnel unnoticed. They were halfway through the download when they found their path blocked by a figure wearing a costume.  
And the head of the Anti-Piracy Office spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new prisoners/fellons for previous file-sharers usually got caught. But the boss was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their skills, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.  
The oldest brother, who was a greedy man, asked for the fastest internet connection in the world so that he could download/file share as much as he wasnted to. A fast internet worthy of a person who had tricked the head of the Anti-Piracy Office himself. So the head took out a piece of paper that approved that the brother got to have such a fast internet and that he himself would cover the cost to intsall it in his house.  
The second brother wanted to humiliate the head even more and asked for the ability to release people who had been caought from their debt. The head nodded and gave him his badge (like a police badge I guess) and the second brother set off for his home.  
And then the head asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust the head. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place and continue to download/file share without being followed by the head. And the head, most unwillingly, handed him the IP to his own invilnerable proxyserver.  
Then the head stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and adimiring the head's gifts. In due course the brothers separeted, each for his own direction and new house.  
The first brother occupied himself with file sharing to the world, and he bousted loadly of the powerful internet he had snatched from the head himself, and of how it made him invincible. One day when he was asleep after a LAN party he encountered a jealous P12 who tipped the FRA about him, and took his internet. And so the head took the first brother for his own.  
Meanwhile, the second brother, who lived alone, once took out the badge and showed it to a few people and thus releasing the girl, he had once hoped to marry before she was cast in prison, from prison and appeared at once before him. Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned from prison, she learned of the way she had gotten out of there and felt like she did not truly belong there and suffered because she knew no one believed she was innocent. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, submitted himself to the FRA so that he could spend time with the girl while in jail.  
And so the head took the second brother for his own.  
But though the head searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to fin him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the proxyserver and handed it to his son. And then he greeted the head as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed the file sharing business.

The End


End file.
